


It's In His Kiss

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, M/M, Magnificent Seven ATF, male/male pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles chronicling the growing relationship between JD Dunne and Chris Larabee. m/m pairing here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ambushed!

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD is ambushed in a deserted room.

JD was walking along the corridor of Denver’s ATF building when he found himself grabbed by his shirt and yanked into a deserted room.

Lips assaulted his and his eyes went wide as he realized who was kissing him.

Chris! Chris Larabee was kissing him!

And he was kind of enjoying it.

Moaning, he opened his lips slightly and Chris slipped a tongue inside.

Eyes fluttering closed at the sensation, he whimpered when the lips left his.

“Something to think about, JD,” Chris whispered in his ear.

With that, JD was a dazed lump against the wall as his boss left the room.


	2. Contemplative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD contemplates the kiss and Chris.

He kept touching his swollen, bruised lips several times during the day.

The thought that Chris manhandled him into a room, to kiss him senseless wouldn’t leave him.

Looking up from his desk, he caught Chris’s eyes and the man smirked at him.

Brown eyes going wide, JD ducked his head and went back to his work.

 _Gee, Chris has pretty green eyes._ JD shook his head several times at that thought. No! He wasn’t thinking about Chris’s green eyes and how he could lose himself in them. Nope, not him.

Yet, he kept coming back to the thought and he touched his swollen, bruised lips once again.


	3. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD gets a late night massage.

Yawning, JD stretched in his chair as he worked out a kink in his back.

It had been a couple of days since Chris kissed him and he couldn’t get the thought out of his head.

Glancing around the office, JD realized he’d lost himself in his work again and no one else was here.

Sighing, JD glanced at his pile of paperwork and grabbed the topmost file. He always did his work better at night.

As he started to work on ‘Case #3683DJ’, he felt hands around his shoulders. Tensing up at the touch, he felt them start to move.

Muscles were manipulated and JD almost melted into a puddle right there and then.

Turning his head around, his eyes went wide. Chris was giving him a massage!

“C-C-Chris?” JD stuttered out.

“Yes, JD?” Chris answered amused as he worked at a stubborn knot in JD’s lower back.

“Wh-what are you doing?” JD asked bewildered.

“Thought it was obvious,” Chris still sounded amused.

“Oh,” JD said quietly. “You’re awful good at this.”

Chris merely grinned and manipulated his hands and JD let out a moan of pure pleasure.

“Liked that, did you?”

“Yesssss,” was hissed out from JD’s mouth.

The hands left and JD whimpered at the loss.

Chris turned JD around in his chair and leaned over the younger man. Cupping JD’s face with his slightly calloused hand, Chris lowered his face and JD closed his eyes, tilting his face upwards.

He felt a chaste kiss on his forehead and then Chris’s hand left his cheek.

Eyes opening up to disbelief, he watched Chris leave the office with a wave.

“Goodnight, JD! See ya in the morning!”

That night JD had a long shower and some personal time with his hand.


	4. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD keeps getting ambushed by Chris and is at a loss. Buck offers advice.

During the course of a couple of weeks, JD found himself yanked into several deserted rooms.

Kissed senseless several times, Chris always left first, leaving him in a daze.

In that time, he re-evaluated himself and did what he always did when confronted with something new. Research.

He found he didn’t object to kissing guys, he liked it enough when Chris did it. He even fantasized several times of the other guys on his team kissing him and he didn’t object. He kept coming back to Chris in his fantasies though.

The blond would growl and tear the other guy off, sometimes kicking them to the curb and then proceed to kiss JD thoroughly.

Sometimes they even got as far as Chris nibbling him on his neck. JD liked the thought of that happening in real life.

But Buck was starting to question the dazed look on JD’s face and the many showers.

“There’s only so many times you can be clean in one day, kid!” Buck chuckled.

JD waved him off and said he was working something out for himself.

“Oh? Someone new?” Buck grinned and nudged JD with his elbow.

“Something like that,” JD blushed.

Buck put his arm around JD’s shoulder. “Why don’t you tell Old Uncle Buck about it?”

JD looked around and saw the others were busy with files. Grabbing Buck by the arm, he led them to a deserted conference room.

Buck watched JD close the blinds and then start pacing.

“Whoo, she’s got you good!” Buck grinned.

JD stopped at the word ‘she’ and then looked at Buck. “Um, it’s not exactly a she…”

Buck froze at that and watched JD fidget, almost turning in on himself.

JD’s face fell when Buck didn’t make a move or saying anything.

Seeing the younger man’s face, Buck quickly backtracked. “Easy JD, easy! You startled old Buck here with that statement. A he, huh?”

JD nodded a hopeful look in his eyes once again.

“Well, only natural you want to experiment, hell, I did some ‘experimenting’ when I was your age,” Buck grinned with a waggle of his eyebrows. The truth was, he never did, but he had to say something to calm the kid down. JD would only chalk it up to him being himself.

“Really?” JD asked hopeful.

“Hell yeah. It’s fine!” Buck insisted. “Now, why don’t you tell me all about it?”

JD omitted names, but he kept saying how he kept being ambushed, kissed senseless in several rooms and liking it.

Buck had a thoughtful look on his face and rubbed his moustache. “Well, you gotta ambush him back, JD. Catch him unawares one of these times.”

“But I kinda like being ambushed. I’m not sure if I could be the ambusher,” JD said.

“Well, you wanna let this guy know you like him, right?”

JD nodded enthusiastically.

“Then you go and ambush him,” Buck said firmly.

“Right!” JD agreed. “Um, Buck?”

“Yes, JD?”

JD smiled and hugged the older man. “Thanks for your help.”

Buck smiled and returned the hug. “You’re welcome kid, now go get ‘em.”

JD grinned and left the room.

Collapsing into one of the nearby chairs, Buck ran a hand over his face. “Whoo, wasn’t that a kick in the pants. Good luck in getting him, JD.”

While JD made plans on how to ambush Chris, Buck slowly adjusted to the knowledge that his young friend was going through some new changes.


	5. Porn, I Choose You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck tries to be helpful in JD’s new orientation.

JD came up with several plans in the course of a few hours, but realized that Chris might like being tied up by the rope. The blond seemed kinky like that, at least the blond he fantasized about was. Who knew about Chris in real life?

It was a couple of days later that JD found several magazines on his bed.

Opening one up, he closed it just as quickly as a blush settled on his face as a squeak left his mouth.

Buck peered in JD’s room and grinned. “Like the porno mags I got ya?”

JD flapped a hand and gestured at the magazine. “It’s gay porn, Buck!”

“Of course it is! There’s also a few girlie mags in there if you decide not to drive stick,” Buck chuckled. “Unless you go for both.”

JD chucked the magazines under his bed and slammed the door on Buck, his face still red.

But Buck persisted and JD found himself assaulted with various ‘information’ and ‘helpful hints’. He finally had enough.

He confronted Buck after three days of porno assault.

“Buck! Will you quit it with the magazines and movies! I understand, you’re supportive! Thank you for that, but enough is enough!” JD ranted.

Buck held up his hands and took a step back. “Just helping you out pard! Every man should have something and I figured since this was new for you, you wouldn’t have anything.”

“I don’t, but this is new and I’m going slowly here,” JD explained. “I get enough sexual frustration when I get kissed out of my freaking head and then I act like a lump against the wall.”

“Too much information there kiddo!” Buck laughed. “How is the ambushing plans coming along?”

“Slowly, but I think I got something that will work,” JD grinned.

“Need any help?” Buck asked.

“Do you really want to know what I’m going to do, Buck?” JD asked.

Buck thought about it and then decided he didn’t want to know. “I, ah, I think I’m good with not knowing. Just let me know if it works out.”

“That I can do,” JD smiled. “He won’t know what hit him.”


	6. The Plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD puts his plan into action.

It took some careful planning, but JD let his paperwork that needed Chris’s signature grow.

Balancing a small pile with both hands, JD thanked Vin who opened up Chris’s office door.

Kicking it close with his foot, Chris looked up from his own paperwork and then glanced at the small pile in JD’s hand.

“More stuff for me to sign?”

“Yeah, sorry about letting it pile up, but you said you wanted the computers upgraded as fast as possible,” JD explained.

“Yes, but you didn’t have to let your other work suffer,” Chris said, amusement dancing in his green eyes.

JD nearly lost himself in that gaze before coming back to himself. “Sorry, Chris.”

“Just don’t let it happened again,” Chris said.

“All right,” JD agreed as he handed over the small pile and let his fingers brush against Chris’s waiting hands.

Blushing and ducking his head, JD smiled coyly at the blond and nervously backed out of the office. “S-s-sorry about that.”

Chris smiled lazily. “I didn’t mind.”

Turning around, JD made sure to give his hips an extra roll. He felt like a girl doing that, but hey, if it worked out for later on, he was all for that extra hip roll.

He heard something break and saw that Chris had clutched his pencil too tight.

“Better be careful, splinters you know,” JD chided and then exited the office.

Chris exhaled a breath and dumped the remains of his broken pencil in a nearby trashcan.

 _The kid was going to get it later on._ Chris promised himself as he thought back to JD’s backside wiggling invitingly.


	7. Against A Hard Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD’s plan comes together as Chris corners him late after work one night.

It was much, much later in the evening and the rest of Team Seven had left for The Saloon. All except JD who said he had to finish up some paperwork and would meet them later on.

They joked and poked fun at him for working so hard, but JD laughed them off.

It was nearly ten o’clock and JD stretched out in his chair, shirt riding up, exposing his bare stomach.

If he was right, Chris would be coming back any time soon. JD shivered in excitement at what Chris would do to him.

After some proper research, his fantasies went beyond kissing and necking now.

JD felt himself hauled out of his chair and pushed into his desk, belly pressed into the wood table.

Legs kicked apart, hands pinned behind his back he felt a breath on his neck. “Thought you could get away with that earlier, didja?”

JD wiggled in excitement. Chris! “Thought it would invite something for later on.”

He felt Chris’s body press against him and something hard against his thigh. “That a gun in your pocket or you just happy to see me?” JD joked.

Chris breathed again as he chuckled. “Oh, just happy to see you. Saw you stretching out like a cat, exposing your stomach to the world.”

JD wiggled backwards, trying to break free from Chris’s body and hands.

“Uh-uh, need to pay the price, JD,” Chris whispered.

The brown-eyed man felt it next, rather than seeing it and his world exploded into stars. Chris’s teeth were biting down into his neck. Marking him, claiming him and he loved it. Much better than his fantasies.

Chris hissed out a breathy purr and licked the mark he made.

“Always fantasized you doing that to my neck,” JD hissed out as Chris’s other hand snaked up his shirt.

“Anything else in these fantasies of yours?” Chris asked as he rubbed JD’s skin with his free hand.

JD leaned into the touch. “Little bit of this, little bit of that.”

Chris chuckled.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!”

It was Buck and he caught them.


	8. Concussed and Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck catches JD and Chris in the act.

Chris felt himself being hauled off JD and tossed to the floor. Shit, Buck!

JD himself slowly turned around and gaped at Buck. “Buck!”

“Yes, Buck!” Buck growled out as he advanced on Chris.

“Now, Buck,” Chris started to say gently.

“Don’t you ‘now Buck’ me,” Buck started. “I caught you here taking advantage of poor, innocent JD here!”

“I liked being taken advantage of!” JD yelled out. “I told you I had plans!! And I liked the plans of Chris pressing his body against me and biting my neck!”

“You told him I was ambushing you?” Chris asked incredulously.

“He’s the one who’s ambushing you?!” Buck yelled out.

“I told Buck someone was ambushing me, I needed advice! It’s not like I have anyone else I can turn too,” JD insisted. “And yes Buck, Chris is the one who’s been ambushing me and I like it! I’m twenty-three years old; I can decide who kisses me senseless.”

Chris grinned smugly at that.

Buck saw the smug grin and punched Chris in the face.

“Chris!” JD yelped and hurried over.

Buck winced as he clutched his hand. Not broken, he knew what a broken hand felt like. Just bruised. “C’mon kid, I’m taking you out of here. We’ll file harassment charges and find someone else nicer for you. Maybe Vin, Vin seems nice.”

JD sighed as he helped a dazed Chris Larabee stand up. “Just go Buck. I’m happy where I am, with Chris.”

“But kid…” Buck whined.

JD pointed towards the door. “Just go!”

Miserable at that order, Buck hung his head and left the office.

Turning his attentions towards his boss, JD checked Chris for a concussion. While the fist would leave an impressive bruise, he was more worried about the cracking sound he heard when Chris’s head hit the floor.

Dazed green eyes looked at JD. “JD! Hey, it’s a JD!” Lips sloppily kissed JD’s.

JD gently pushed Chris off of him. “Yes, it’s a JD. Let’s get you home.”

Chris leered at that. “Been wanting you in my bed for awhile now.”

“Oh?”

“Yep. Decided I wanted you and went for you, but only after Vin got me drunk and made me admit it.”

“So Vin knows you like me?” JD asked as he manuvered Chris into the elevator.

“Yep! Helped me come up with the ambush plans,” Chris grinned as he swayed to the side.

JD reached over to steady him and found himself with another lip full of concussed Chris Larabee. Pushing the blond man off him, JD wrapped his arm around the older man’s waist.

They made it to Chris’s truck and JD had to frisk the man in black for the keys.

Chris giggled slightly as hands wandered in and out of pockets. “Mmm, like that.”

JD smiled at the blond and loaded him up into the truck.

He spent the night in Chris’s bed, the blonds’ arm wrapped around his waist. And every two hours he would wake him up and Chris would declare he liked JD and fall back asleep again.

JD grinned at those declarations as he petted the blonds’ hair. Chris liked him!


	9. Mother-Henning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD cooks breakfast, Nathan complains and Chris want more than a foot playing with his thigh.

Chris felt miserable as his head pounded.

While a shower made him felt slightly normal, seeing JD dance around in his kitchen wearing a floral apron made him smile.

JD turned around when he heard a voice clearing. “Chris! You’re up! Feel any better?”

Chris fended off JD’s wandering hands on his face. “Just a bit sore.”

“Well, Buck punched you real good, but I was more worried about when your head hit the floor,” JD said guiltily.

“Don’t remember much after that,” Chris admitted as he sank into one of the kitchen chairs.

“Oh,” JD’s face fell a little and he turned back to finishing up breakfast.

Idiot! Chris chided himself. Said something to upset him!

“That’s okay,” JD started after a couple of minutes of silence. “Nathan said it was normal. But he should be over soon to double-check.”

“You called Nathan?” Chris asked.

“Yep, you were all concussed and babbling. I was worried! Had to do something,” JD wringed the apron nervously.

“Hey, it’s all right. You did what you had to do,” Chris said gently.

JD beamed a smile at the older man and Chris felt like he could do anything.

Sliding several pancakes, sausages, bacon and eggs onto plates, JD served the food up.

Chris dug in. “This is really good!”

“Thanks! I worked as a breakfast cook when I was younger to help pay for some bills,” JD grinned around his fork of eggs. “My mama certainly appreciated it.”

“I bet she did,” Chris smiled.

They each stared at one another, lost in the depth of their eyes when the doorbell rang.

Scrambling up out of his char and blushing, JD hurried to the door to open it.

“Where is that fool?” Nathan’s voice echoed in the house.

Chris blanched.

Striding into the kitchen, Nathan immediately checked Chris out.

“Well, you’re head is going to be pounding for a few days, but you got off lucky,” Nathan chided.

Chris grunted at that.

“How in the world did you get a concussion? You were fine when you left The Saloon!” Nathan ranted as he helped himself to a breakfast plate.

“Door,” Chris growled out.

“Ah yes, a door. If I only had a dollar every time I heard that excuse,” Nathan groused. “Does this door have a name?”

“No,” Chris growled.

JD nibbled around his bacon as he watched Nathan berate Chris and grinned slightly.

Chris’s eyes widened as he felt a foot stroke his inner thigh, he nearly choked on a piece of pancake.

“You all right there Chris?” Nathan asked.

“Fine, just fine. Piece of pancake went down the wrong tube,” Chris explained and nearly squeaked as he felt JD’s foot stroke a certain spot that made him melt.

Nathan looked at him thoughtfully and quickly cleaned off his plate.

“Thanks for the breakfast, I’ll see you two Monday,” Nathan said as he dumped his plate into the sink.

“Later Nathan!” JD chimed as Nathan left.

And then it was the two of them, alone.

“Chris, we need to talk,” JD said as he cleared off the table.

Chris gulped. Nothing ever good came from those words.


	10. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD wants to know where he stands and the boys get a little hot and heavy.

“What about?”

“This, us. Are we going to attempt a relationship or am I just a fuck buddy?’ JD asked as he soaked the plates and cutlery.

Chris stilled at that. JD was more than a fuck buddy! “Relationship, I want to attempt a relationship with you.”

JD smiled at that and flung himself into Chris’s arms. “Good. Cause so do I. I want dates first though. I want to know you mean this.”

“Of course I mean it,” Chris said as he gently brought JD’s face up.

“Ambushing is good and all keep that up,” JD said with a grin. “But I want to be courted.”

“Courted?” Chris went wide-eyed.

“Yep! Flowers, food, chocolates, techy things,” JD counted off. “Pretty presents.”

Chris chuckled and nuzzled JD’s neck. “I can do that.”

JD allowed Chris to burrow into his neck and then he let loose a giggle when Chris brushed against a ticklish spot.

Chris stilled at that. “Did you just giggle?”

“Yep and you can’t say anything or the videos of you acting concussed and horny last night are being distributed around,” JD grinned as he tightened his hold on Chris.

“Can I kiss you?” Chris whispered into JD’s ear.

“After all the ambushing you’ve done, you felt like you now need an invitation?” JD asked incredulously.

“Yep.”

“You nut. Kiss away!”

Coming away from JD’s neck, Chris brought his hand up to cup JD’s cheek. Brushing the pad of his thumb against the younger man’s cheekbone, he lost himself in JD’s brown eyes. Leaning his head down, he brushed lips against JD’s and pressed.

JD lost himself in a haze of sensation as Chris nibbled and sucked his lower lip. Teasing it, Chris did the same to JD’s upper lip.

Chris grinned at the dazed look in JD’s eyes and slightly swollen lips. Such kissable lips.

Feeling Chris kiss him again, JD pressed his body against the older man’s form.

Chris led them to the couch where they proceeded to explore each other’s lips.

Chris sighed as he felt JD trail kisses down his jawbone and then proceeded to nibble at his neck.

Grinning around the skin in his lips, JD sucked hard and Chris let out a slight growl.

Licking at the redness he created, JD could see the hickey would form nicely.

“Giving out hickies?” Chris growled out.

“Fair’s, fair. I wear your mark, you wear mine,” JD gave a breathy purr.

They continued to kiss, lost in each other, when they broke away.

JD whimpered at the loss of contact.

“We can’t go any further, JD,” Chris said.

“Why not?” JD pouted.

“You ever been with another man?” Chris asked.

“No,” JD said as he turned his head away. “You’re my first.”

“And that’s why we can’t go any further,” Chris gently said. “If I’m going to court ya, haveta do this right.”

JD sighed.

“And that means nothing beyond what we just did, until we’re both ready for something more,” Chris said as he brought JD’s face to meet his.

JD nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

Chris brought JD close and the two held each other tight.

“Gonna need a lot of cold showers if you keep this up, though,” Chris said as an afterthought.

JD grinned as he snuggled into Chris’s shirt and breathed in the older man’s scent. “Me too.”

Chris grinned at that and dropped a kiss on JD’s hair.

“What are we going to do about Buck?” JD asked.

“We’ll deal with him together,” Chris said.

“And the others?”

“Can take a flying leap. It’s not any of their business.”

“And Vin?”

Chris faltered at that. Vin was the one who helped him start this.

“You can tell him,” JD said as he felt the shiver in Chris’s body. “He helped set us up, he deserves to know.”

“Thank you,” Chris whispered.

JD had nothing more to add and settled into making a spot on Chris’s chest as he rubbed his head and nose against the older man, intent on being comfy.

Chris wondered how he got as lucky as he had, as he pulled JD close.


	11. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two spend the weekend together before heading back to the office.

The two spent the weekend together.

They sat, entwined on the couch, learning about one another. Past stories, old friends and even older loves.

“Sarah and Adam will always hold a special spot in my heart,” Chris explained. “Just like you hold a different spot.”

“Lots to give, huh?” JD smiled.

“Exactly. Just because I love them, doesn’t mean I don’t love you any less, just in a different way than them,” Chris held JD close.

“I read a story once, on the internet and the author explained that in scrabble, like is worth more points than love,” JD breathed in the other man’s scent. “And I definitely like you a lot. I never thought I could fall for someone this fast.”

Chris dropped a kiss on top of JD’s head.

“When you’re ready, you’ll have to tell me about them,” JD said.

“Someday, it’s still painful to think about,” Chris explained.

“When it gets too painful, don’t go for the bottle; come to me?” JD asked, brown eyes staring straight into Chris’s soul.

“All right. I’ll come to you; I might be a bit mean though.”

“I know it won’t be directed at me, but at old wounds.”

Chris leaned his head against JD’s. “How’d you get to be so smart?”

JD smirked. “Certified genius, that’s me. And a good mother.”

“She raised a fine son,” Chris grinned. “Do you think she would’ve liked me?”

“Well, after she would’ve gotten over the shock of me choosing a new lifestyle, she definitely would’ve liked you,” JD said earnestly.

“Good to know.”

Nothing more was said of that and the two settled in for their last night on the ranch.


	12. The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s back to the real world.

Monday morning saw the two in the office.

JD had washed his clothes from Friday and was wearing them once again.

Chris smirked when JD did that, having to wear his clothes on the weekend and eyed the younger man wearing the black sweats and black t-shirt that was a little too big.

After the weekend, inside the work place, Nathan and Josiah were all ready busy at work as Vin wandered in.

“Whoo, that is quite the shiner there, cowboy,” Vin grinned as he tilted his head from side to side.

“Don’t call me cowboy,” Chris replied automatically.

“Does the person who affected your frontage have a name?” Ezra drawled as he strolled behind Vin, coffee cup in hand.

“Door,” Chris said flatly.

It was at that moment Buck wandered in, sullen and silent. Hand wrapped up.

Ezra and Vin exchanged glances and then looked back at Chris.

Chris glared at them and they wandered over to Buck.

“Hey Bucklin, what’s wrong with your hand?” Vin asked.

“Door,” Buck said flatly.

“You and Mr. Larabee, both,” Ezra said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Buck glared at them and the two grinned.

JD was absorbed into his work so he didn’t notice when Vin and Ezra came up behind him.

“So, JD, you hear anythin’ about what happened to Chris’s, uh, whatcha’ call it, Ez?” Vin asked the undercover man.

“Frontage,” Ezra grinned.

“Yeah, Chris’s frontage,” Vin grinned. “He was headin’ back over here to getcha and then pfft, nothin’ from either of ya.”

“Door, concussion, took Chris home,” JD said monotonously as he worked on his paperwork.

“VIN!! EZRA!! GET TO WORK!!!” Chris shouted. “BUCK!! JD!! MY OFFICE NOW!!”

Ezra walked over to his desk and sighed in relief at sitting down.

Vin watched through lidded eyes as JD withdrew inward as he followed Buck into Chris’s office. “Curiouser and curiouser.” And then he grinned inwardly.

 _Looks like Chris finally told the kid though don’t look like Buck likes it too much._

Mentally wishing them luck, Vin got started on his own work.


	13. The Talk Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck, Chris and JD have a talk.

Buck slid into the spare chair of Chris’s office bonelessly, crossed his arms and picked a spot on the wall to stare at.

JD and Chris shared a look as JD slid in the chair next to Buck and Chris sat in his own chair.

“We need to talk, Buck,” Chris began.

“About what?” Buck asked sullenly.

“About what you saw the night you punched me,” Chris deadpanned.

“I think I saw enough,” Buck groused.

“Buck, I don’t want you mad at us,” JD began. “Chris is my choice, why can’t you be happy for him or me?”

Buck continued to be silent and then ran a hand over his face. “Both of you deserve to be happy, but you both have the potential to do so much damage to each other.”

“Buck?” JD asked bewildered.

“You both, just really took me by surprise,” Buck stated. “I knew Chris was Bi at least, JD kinda threw me for a loop, but seeing you two against that table, that, that really sent me over the edge.”

“I felt that,” Chris ruefully said as he rubbed his jaw.

“I just need some time here guys,” Buck said “I’m trying to come to terms that you two are together, I just need some time.”

“All right, Buck, take all the time you need,” Chris said.

JD stood up and walked over to Buck.

Buck looked at him surprised as JD pulled him into a hug.

“I know this is hard, but I am really happy.”

Buck returned the hug. “All right. I don’t like it right now, but, just give me time.”

“Take as much time as you need, big dog, but not forever,” Chris smiled. “Still need you in our life.”

JD beamed at him.

Buck chuckled slightly. “I’ll do my best.”

“That’s all we can ask of you,” JD grinned.

Buck left the two inside Chris’s office and closed the door behind him.

“So, you take Vin and I gotta talk to Buck a bit more,” JD said.

“Yeah. I think Vin will be easier,” Chris chuckled.

JD walked over to the man in black and pulled him into a hug. “Just remember no matter what happens, we’re doing this. We are starting a relationship and it’s none of the others business.”

Chris felt his heart lessen slightly and he sighed in relief. Pulling the younger man close, he brushed his lips against JD’s and deepened the kiss for a few more seconds before pulling away.

“Something to remember by, if talking to Buck gets to be too much,” Chris whispered.

JD smiled and headed out of Chris’s office.

Pausing at Vin’s desk, JD jerked his head back and the laconic Texan headed inside the office, closing the door behind him.

Seeing Buck at his desk, JD grabbed the older man’s arm. “We need to talk.”

Buck gulped. Nothing ever good came from those words.


	14. A Laconic Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vin and Chris discuss things.

“Kid said you wanted to see me?” Vin asked as he sat down into a chair.

“I know you know about JD and me,” Chris bluntly said.

“You two happy?”

“Working on it,” Chris shrugged. “It’s very new to us.”

Vin gave an easy going smile. “I’d imagine so.”

They both sat in silence for a few more minutes, their rapport not needing many words.

“He makes you happy?” Vin suddenly asked.

“You should know, you wrangled it out of me with a bottle,” Chris smirked, amused.

“Yes, that was then and this is now,” Vin said. “You’ve spent some time with him now, so, does he make you happy?”

Chris pondered the last few weeks of ambushing, kissing and the talk they had the other night and a small smile erupted on his lips.

“There’s my answer,” Vin grinned and stood up. “Just remember, you’re both agents. You might want to talk about that if it comes down to a fire fight. He’d be agent first, lover second.”

Chris gave a slight nod, indicating he understood.

Vin left the room and Chris to his musings.


	15. The Talk Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD asks the hard questions from Buck.

JD pulled Buck into the spare conference room and pushed him into the chair and started to pace in front of his friend.

Buck looked resigned to his fate. “Kid, sit down, yer making me dizzy.”

JD sighed and sat down into a pulled out chair.

“Haven’t we talked enough and you want to talk more?” Buck asked incredulously. “Gotta give me some time to process this all, JD.”

“I know, I know!” JD protested. “But, I gotta know – do you still want me to live with you?”

Buck looked gobsmacked.

“You don’t really want me with Chris, but you’ve been supportive of my new lifestyle,” JD started. “I’m going to start seeing Chris seriously and with that, he’s going to come over and stuff. So I gotta know, do you still want me to live with you?”

Buck looked at JD, a picture of misery. Thinking he was about to lose his best friend. Getting out of the chair, he kneeled down and grabbed JD’s hands.

“JD, I still want you live with me.”

JD’s eyes lit up with delight and he threw himself around Buck, hugging the older man.

“I’m not gonna lie and say it’s not going to be difficult, ol’ Buck here is still coming to terms with the idea of you two together,” Buck explained. “But I’m working on it.”

“That’s all I can ask of you, Buck,” JD smiled and let go of his friend.

There was a knock on the door and they saw Chris through the half open blinds.

Buck went over to the door and opened it. Clasping a hand on Chris’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze, he walked away.

“Work things out with Vin?” JD asked as Chris closed the door behind him.

“Yep, you with Buck?”

“Working on it,” JD smiled.

“JD?” Chris asked.

“Yes, Chris?”

“This Saturday, barring any drug runners or cases, did you want to go out for dinner?”

JD beamed and his smile lit a fire in Chris’s body. “Yes!”

“Good, I’ll pick you up around seven pm,” Chris smiled slightly.

“Uh-huh,” JD grinned.

Chris walked out. And then JD followed.

The others asked all day what the goofy grin was on JD’s lips, but he told them to mind their own business and got to work.


	16. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and JD have their first date.

Buck looked on amused as JD ran around in his towel. He was trying to find nice, clean clothes.

There was a cry of triumph and Buck sipped on his coffee as JD ran into his room with some clothes and slammed the door shut.

There was a knock on the front door and the moustached man sighed and headed over.

Opening it, there stood Chris in the hallway, dressed in his customary black clothes. But the pants this time were more dress up and the shirt seemed dressier.

“Is that a silver dragon on your shirt pocket?” Buck asked with one eyebrow raised.

“Vin picked it out,” Chris mumbled.

JD emerged from his bedroom, buttoning up his shirt. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black dress shirt with silver pinstripe lining, the sleeves rolled up.

Finished from buttoning, he looked up and his breath caught slightly. There was Chris, looking wonderful. Boy did it feel hot in here.

Buck looked slightly amused at his two friends, faces flushed. Boy, the ammo he will have on these two when they finally come out to the others.

Snagging his wallet, phone and keys off the table, JD put them into his pockets and slipped his shoes on.

“Ready to go?” Chris asked.

“Yep!” JD smiled. “Don’t wait up, Buck!”

Buck sputtered as Chris grabbed JD’s hand and the two left the condo.

Chris opened the door to his truck and JD climbed in. Shutting it closed, Chris walked over to the other side, entered and started the vehicle.

“So where are we going?” JD asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Chris smiled as he leaned over and kissed JD on the lips.

JD went red-faced and smiled.

“You’re looking very nice tonight,” Chris commented as he weaved the vehicle in and out of traffic.

“So do you,” JD commented back, still red in the face.

Chris smirked.

The ride was quiet and JD felt brave enough to put his hand on Chris’s thigh. JD nearly squeaked in surprise when Chris’s hand covered his.

Tangling his hand into Chris’s, he smiled happily right up to their destination.

‘Palatal – Mongolian BBQ’ was the sign in red light. Underneath it, it proudly displayed ‘All you can eat’.

“Hope you’re hungry, JD,” Chris softly smiled.

JD returned the smile. “I definitely brought an appetite.”

“Good.”

The two quickly found a seat in the busy restaurant and made their way over to the buffet table. They loaded their plates with various vegetables, noodles, meat and sauces. Handing it over to the cook, they watched their food being cooked in front of them.

Five minutes later, they were back at their table, chopsticks in hand and munching on their food. Drinks to the side.

They talked late into the night; childhood stories, dumb stunts and some light flirting.

So deep in their conversation, they didn’t even notice the woman who glared at them with venom in her eyes and slipped out the backdoor.


	17. The Talk Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s discussion of JD’s position in the office and Chris’s life.

It had been a week since their first date and JD found himself at Chris’s ranch on a Friday night.

The two entwined as they watched Due South on the television.

“You said you needed to talk to me about something tonight?” JD asked suddenly.

“Yeah, I do,” Chris said as he muted Detective Ray Vecchio in the middle of a line.

“What about?”

“JD, we’re pursuing this between us and that’s good, so very good,” Chris said as he looked into JD’s hazel eyes.

“Oookay,” JD drawled.

“But in the office, you’re my agent first and my boyfriend second,” Chris whispered.

JD was silent for a moment or two before lightly kissing Chris on the lips. “I understand that, I do. And I can understand you wanting to talk about it.”

“And?”

“And what?” JD shrugged. “It’s you and me outside of the office, but inside, you have others to worry about then just your…”

“Boyfriend,” Chris supplied. “At least, I hope you think that way.”

JD beamed and planted a deeper kiss on Chris’s lips. “I do. I am your boyfriend.”

“Good,” Chris grunted out as he slipped a hand up JD’s shirt.

JD moaned slightly as Chris’s fingers played with his nipple. He was so sensitive there and Chris exploited that fact.

“Are you mine, John Daniel?” Chris asked as he nibbled on JD’s neck.

“I am totally yours, Chris,” JD hissed out.

The two continued making out, but never going farther than kissing and some heavy petting.

They broke away nearly half an hour later, both breathless, flushed and they could tell they were both hard.

JD pressed a hand against Chris’s bulge. “I wish I could feel comfortable enough to take care of that for you.”

Chris kissed JD on the forehead. “When you’re ready for that next step in our relationship, we’ll take it nice and slow.”

“It’s been weeks of ambushing and only really one date,” JD pointed out as he took his hand away.

“Feels longer,” Chris sighed.

“It does.”

“I’m just gonna go take care of this,” Chris said as he reluctantly pulled away from JD.

JD listened to his boyfriend in the bathroom and the sounds of some grunting. Realizing his own pressing need, JD headed over to the other bathroom and took care of his own release.

 _One step at a time._ JD thought as he moaned in the spare bathroom, visions of Chris filling his head. _One step at a time._


	18. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JD feels ready for the next step.

It had been two months, dozens of dates later on and a couple of nights spending the night with Chris that JD felt he was ready.

What really convinced him was this morning, spooned in Chris’s arms and feeling the blonde’s hard-on digging into his back. And he didn’t feel weird. He even touched it lightly through the sweats Chris wore. He felt giddy when he did that.

Chris hadn’t woken up when he did that, which was good. He still felt slightly embarrassed, but he was working through it and hopefully tonight he could take the next step.

All day he was skittish, he was going to do this. But other than his own hand and a few touches from making out, he never had anyone else’s hand down his pants, except his own.

He made breakfast and lunch, in the apron Chris liked seeing him in. Chris merely chuckled whenever he asked why.

But he could tell Chris was going to ask him what was going on and soon.

He made sure to act a bit more normal during dinner and afterwards, he could hear Chris retire in the living room and open a beer.

Right, he could do this. JD thought as he took off his shirt, tossed it over the chair and un-buttoned the top of his jeans. Barefooted, he snagged an extra beer and took a swig of the cold drink for courage.

Padding lightly into the living room, he could make out his boyfriend watching Starsky and Hutch on an oldies channel.

The jeans hung a bit lower with the top button un-done as JD walked over.

“JD, what?” Chris started to ask but was halted as JD pressed his lips against Chris’s and swung his leg over the blonde’s lap.

Chris let his hands rest on JD’s hips as the young man straddled him, beer in one hand, the other fisting the short ends of his blond hair. Lips and teeth were nibbling on his.

He grabbed JD’s beer and set it next to his and let JD explore his face with light kisses.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?” Chris asked in between kisses.

JD’s face was flushed and he leaned his head against Chris’s shoulder. “You know how you talked about the next step?”

“Yeah.”

JD brought his face up and looked into Chris’s green eyes. “Well, I’m ready to take that next step.”

“Are you sure?” Chris asked.

JD nodded.

“All right, but we’ll take this slow,” Chris stated. “What do you want?”

JD bit his lip and Chris thought he looked adorable. “A hand job?”

“That a question or something you want?”

JD grabbed Chris’s hand and guided it to the top of his un-buttoned pants. “Something I want.”

“All right,” Chris breathed and pulled JD’s pants and underwear down slightly.

JD wriggled on Chris’s lap and nearly squeaked as he felt the blonde’s hand down below.

He moaned when Chris’s hand started to move.

It felt familiar and strange at the same time and it also felt completely wonderful. He moaned out ‘faster’ and then ‘slower’. Chris complied.

Hazel eyes peered into green eyes, needy with desire. Lips touched lips as the hand continued.

Chris’s other hand had made its way upwards and pinched JD’s nipple.

In what was only ten minutes, but felt like hours, JD shuddered and moaned Chris’s name.

Slumping forward, JD rested against Chris as the blonde’s hand continued on for a few more seconds before letting go.

Flushed and covered in fluid, JD smiled. “That felt absolutely wonderful.”

Chris smirked and licked clean one of his digits. “Mine”

“Yours,” JD kept the smile on his face.

Grabbing some spare paper towels from last night’s pizza, Chris cleaned off the rest of his hand and JD.

They spent the rest of the night, holding onto one another.


	19. Old Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris talks about how Buck found out he was Bi and Vin makes a visit.

“Chris?”

Chris was engrossed in cleaning his service weapon, but answered JD. “Yes JD?”

“Buck mentioned he knew you were Bi, did you used to have a boyfriend?”

Chris looked up from his task and saw that JD was curious.

“I did, in college, before I met Sarah,” Chris said. “His name was Jake.”

“And how did Buck find out?”

Chris chuckled at the memory. “Walked in on me giving Jake a blowjob.”

JD’s eyes went huge and then he started to laugh and laugh. He had tears running down his cheeks.

“Turned around and walked right out of the dorm. Avoided me for a couple of weeks too,” Chris mused. “Finally had to literally sit on him and explain stuff.”

JD grinned, tongue poking through teeth.

“Of course the stubborn cuss had to ask why I never hit on him,” Chris grinned. “Told him while I considered him handsome, he was too straight.”

“I can see him doing that.”

“Of course, to prove me wrong, he tried asking a gay fella out,” Chris smirked. “Didn’t work out too well.”

JD laughed and then winced.

Chris was over in a flash, looking at the white bandage on his boyfriend’s arm.

“Just leaned against it,” JD pointed out.

“You need to learn to duck better,” Chris pointed out as he brushed JD’s bangs away from the boyish face. “Was so scared you had gotten hit.”

“Just dinged by a ricochet and it’s only a scratch,” JD said.

“A deep scratch that required twenty stitches,” Chris stated.

“’Tis but a flesh wound,” JD joked in a bad English accent.

“JD,” Chris growled.

“Sorry, kiss it and make it better?” JD grinned impishly.

Smirking, Chris trailed kisses up JD’s arm, then neck.

Pulling the graphic t-shirt up slightly and lowering his head, he licked and nibbled on JD’s abs and continued down lower.

Panting, JD moved his hand and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down slightly.

Gasping and squeezing the armrests of the chair, JD squeaked out Chris’s name when he felt warm wetness down below.

Chris’s hands went to JD’s hips and kept the younger man still as his mouth went to work.

So engrossed in their activities, they didn’t hear the front door open.

“Hey fellas, reckon I’d come by and check on, OH HOLY CRAP!!!!”

JD lifted his head from watching Chris and hazel eyes went wide as he spied Vin doing a one-eighty, running out the front door. Chris pulled away with a slight popping sound.

“Was that Vin?”

“Uh-huh,” JD nodded.

Chris chuckled. “Well, shit.”

“I can see him pacing out on the front porch,” JD pointed out.

“Well, at least he’s staying around,” Chris said as he placed his hand where his mouth had been and rubbed a few times.

JD shuddered and hissed out Chris’s name.

Grabbing the towel, Chris wiped his hand and then tossed it to JD. “Gonna go talk to ‘im. Clean yerself up; I’ll be back inna bit.”

“Yes, oh mighty sahib,” JD sarcastically said.

“And don’t you forget it,” Chris absently said as he made his way to the front door.

JD sighed as he wiped himself clean.


	20. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris makes sure Vin is alright.

Vin paced up and down the length of the porch, still trying to come to terms with what he saw.

“Vin?”

Jumping and spinning around, he saw Chris behind him. “Chris.”

“Uh, sorry about that.” Vin gestured weakly at the house.

“Sorry you had to see that, maybe next time, knock,” Chris said as he crossed his arms.

“Kid all right?”

“Just slightly embarrassed,” Chris sighed.

“Should apologize,” Vin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“C’mon inside, have a beer and stay for dinner,” Chris persuaded Vin as he grabbed the sniper by the arm. “JD’s cooking.”

“Should I run for the hills then?” Vin lightly joked.

“Nah, kid’s a good cook, don’t think Buck gives him much of a chance to show off his culinary skills,” Chris pointed out as the two settled in the living room.

“Well Bucklin is more of a take-out man,” Vin laughed.

“Couldn’t agree more,” JD agreed as he sat next to Chris.

“JD!” Vin yelped.

“Hey you,” Chris smiled as he placed his hand on JD’s thigh.

JD smiled back.

“Ah, sorry about walkin’ in on the two of ya,” Vin apologized.

“Maybe knock next time,” JD joked. “And I accept the apology.”

Vin nodded. “So, what’s this I heard about you making dinner?”

“I have some garlic-lime stakes marinating in the fridge,” JD grinned. “Gonna barbeque them up, salad, garlic bread, potatoes and some roasted green peppers.”

“Oh, that sounds absolutely delicious,” Vin drooled.

“My boyfriend, the cook,” Chris said proudly as he kissed JD on the cheek.

JD blushed. “Chriiiiis.”

Vin laughed.


End file.
